In the related art, an image forming apparatus having a drum cartridge that is detachably mounted has been known in which a toner cartridge can be further detachably mounted to the drum cartridge and the drum cartridge and the toner cartridge can be individually replaced. When replacing only the toner cartridge, the drum cartridge is demounted from the image forming apparatus and the toner cartridge is then demounted from the drum cartridge.
However, in the related art, even when a user intends to replace only the toner cartridge, the user should demount the entire drum cartridge having the toner cartridge mounted thereto from the image forming apparatus.